


Caravan

by KurosawaReika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurosawaReika/pseuds/KurosawaReika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman, pemain drum yang berhenti bermain musik karena kehilangan pendengaran, disadarkan oleh seorang pemuda dengan getaran Caravan yang sanggup sampai ke telinganya. —Riren fanfiction for Levi Movie Fest 2015. Oneshot. DLDR.—</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caravan

Peluh mengalir dari pelipisnya. Butir-butir keringat tampak di dahinya, membuat sebagian rambut hitam yang dipotong _undercut_ itu basah. Tangan pria itu bergerak cepat, pergelangan tangannya berputar, jemarinya bergerak lincah memainkan benda keras panjang yang dipegangnya. Kerja otot trisep dan bisepnya harmonis, membuat gerakan naik turun, lalu menghentak dan melambat sesuai tempo.

            Suara dentum alat musik yang dipukul menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan berpenerangan temaram tersebut. Meski gemanya diredam oleh dinding-dinding kedap suara berwarna merah marun gelap, namun tetap saja desibel-desibel suara itu meloloskan diri keluar ruangan melalui sela-sela slot kunci di pintu kayu berwarna coklat yang tertutup.

            Pria itu, pria beriris senada dengan warna rambutnya, tidak terlihat lelah sama sekali. Gerakan tangannya tidak melambat, walaupun kulit di sela-sela jarinya mulai terkelupas dan meneteskan cairan kental merah pekat. Kepalanya bergerak mengangguk-angguk, seirama dengan ketukan musik yang masuk melalu _headphone_ yang  terpasang di indra pendengarannya.

            _“Tangan busukmu itu tidak akan pernah bisa bermain drum lagi.”_

            Semakin kencang musik menggebu gendang telinganya, kata-kata Kenny Ackerman hari itu justru makin berdengung di dalam pikirannya. Alunan pukulannya pada kulit drum makin cepat, makin keras, hingga tiba-tiba pandangan matanya gelap. Tangannya kebas, tubuhnya seketika limbung ke belakang dan lantai keramik menyambut punggungnya dengan dingin.

            Pria itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Pandangannya kabur, fokus tak fokus melihat silau lampu berdaya rendah yang ada di atas kepalanya.

            _“Jangan pernah muncul lagi di studioku.”_

            Pria itu melempar kuat-kuat stik drum di tangan kanannya ke udara. Ujungnya yang hampir menyentuh langit-langit, sebelum kemudian jatuh terhempas ke bawah, tak berdaya melawan gravitasi dan memang tak punya kemampuan untuk melawannya.

*          *          *

**a Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction**

**for Levi Movie Fest 2015 – Day One**

**Caravan © KurosawaReika**

_"Caravan" is a jazz standard composed by Juan Tizol and first performed by Duke Ellington in 1936. Irving Mills wrote seldom performed lyrics._

**Prompt :** a film titled _Whiplash_ , which is written and directed by Damien Chazelle.

 **Tema :** Drama, Romance

 **Disclaimer :** I do not own the cast. _Shingeki no Kyojin_ belongs to Isayama Hajime- _sensei_. _Whiplash_ belongs to Damien Chazelle. This fanfiction belongs to me. This is a non-profitable fanwork.

 **Rate :** T

 **Pairing** : Levi Ackerman/Eren Jaeger

 **Warning :** BL, Alternate Universe, OOC, ada penggunaan kata-kata kasar/umpatan.

*          *          *

Levi Ackerman mengeratkan syal abu-abu yang melingkar di lehernya ketika melihat salju turun di balik jendela. Matanya menatap ke langit yang sedang menyembunyikan matahari.

            Tepukan lumayan keras di pundak kiri membuatnya menoleh dan beradu pandang dengan sepasang iris hijau milik seorang pemuda tanggung bercelemek hitam yang memegang nampan di dadanya. Mulut Eren Jaeger—begitu nama yang tercantum pada _name tag_ di atas saku kemeja putihnya— bergerak-gerak, sepertinya sedang mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya.

            “Ma-u. Tam-bah. Ko-pi-nya. Sir.”

            Levi menggeleng setelah berhasil mengeja gerakan bibir merah muda pemuda itu. Dan tak mau berurusan lebih lama, sepasang matanya kembali beralih pada salju putih yang mulai memenuhi berbagai sisi jalan.

            Gendang telinga Levi bergetar. Alisnya bertaut ketika getaran itu tidak berhenti. Kepalanya menoleh lagi dan menemukan pemuda itu masih berdiri di samping mejanya. Senyum yang semula mengiringi tiap gerakan bibir pria itu sekarang sudah hilang, berganti menjadi tatapan heran yang sama seperti yang diberikan sahabatnya, Farlan Church, seminggu yang lalu di rumah sakit.

            “... Ti-dak. Se-per-ti. Bi-a-sa-nya.”

            “A... Ba-ik. Ba-ik. Sa-ja.”

            Levi membuang muka. Tidak peduli lagi betapa kelakuannya itu sangat tidak sopan. Levi sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berlangsung jika dirinya mengacuhkan pemuda itu. Tatapan mata kasihan dan prihatinlah yang akan diterimanya jika dia menjelaskan kondisinya saat ini. Levi sudah muak dengan semua itu. Dia tidak pernah merasa perlu dikasihani oleh orang lain.

            Sebuah tangan meremas pundak kirinya sambil agak menyentakkannya ke belakang. Levi lalu memandang tajam iris zamrud itu. Namun tak sampai sedetik, tatapan tajamnya berubah menjadi terkejut ketika melihat sorot mata itu. Bukan sorot mata bingung. Juga bukan sorot mata kasihan. Sorot mata itu tanpa suara mengatakan kepadanya, _‘Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, percayalah.’_

.

.

**“ _Where the fuck are you now?_ ”**

            Levi mengeratkan genggaman tangan kirinya pada stir mobil, sementara tangan kanannya mengarahkan ponsel persis ke depan mulutnya.

            “Aku kesana sekarang! Aku kesana!”

            Suara klakson mobil di sebelahnya berbunyi nyaring, secara tersirat mengumpat kelakuan Levi yang ugal-ugalan mengendarai mobil Ford hitam.

**“Apa itu?! Kau sedang naik mobil?!”**

            Kenny Ackerman, pria separuh baya di seberang telepon mengumpat diiringi dengan suara benda jatuh yang terdengar keras.

            “Aku kesana sekarang!” Iris gelap Levi menatap nyalang jam digital yang ada di _dashboard_ mobil.

**“Kau pikir jam berapa sekarang?! _Shit!_ _Damn you, stupid fucking asshole!_ ”**

“ _Fuck you,_ Kenny! Aku akan sampai dalam 10 menit jadi berhentilah—”

            Bunyi benda metal yang beradu menulikan pendengaran Levi. Benturan keras yang menghantam mobilnya membuat tubuhnya melayang di udara selama beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian jatuh dalam posisi terbalik ke aspal yang keras.

            Dunia seolah berputar. Kepalanya pening seketika. Matanya memburam. Kaca depan mobilnya pecah dan sebuah tangan menggapai-gapai dari luar ke arahnya. Untuk beberapa saat Levi berhalusinasi melihat Kuchel Ackerman menarik tubuhnya keluar dari mobilnya yang terbalik. Paras ibunya itu terlihat lebih muda 20 tahun, tersenyum ke arahnya sembari mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat didengar Levi. Levi berusaha membaca gerakan bibirnya di tengah kesadaran yang mulai menipis namun gagal, karena malaikat berjubah hitam terlanjur datang dan merenggut sosok ibunya beserta pendengarannya.

.

.

.

Levi duduk bersandingkan kopi hitam panas yang uapnya mengepul. Tangannya konsisten membalik halaman buku filsafat setebal hampir lima ratus halaman. Sesekali bola matanya beredar ke sekeliling, memandangi manusia yang lalu lalang di _coffee shop_ langganannya.

            Entah sudah berapa lama Levi duduk di situ, di kursi favoritnya yang berada di pojok belakang dekat jendela, dia tidak ingat. Entah sudah berapa cangkir kopi juga dia tidak ingat. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya juga, pemuda Jaeger itu menghampiri mejanya.

            Levi tidak mengangkat wajah meski menyadari kehadiran pemuda itu di sebelahnya yang sembari membawa teko air. Sebuah tepukan di pundak barulah cukup untuk membuat konsentrasinya beralih.

            Eren Jaeger tersenyum ke arahnya, lalu dengan gestur tangan menawarkan untuk mengisi ulang gelas air yang sudah kosong. Levi tidak mengangguk juga tidak menggeleng, hanya fokus memandangi mata panda hijau yang sejak hari itu selalu berhasil menyita atensinya. Eren Jaeger pun paham. Dia tidak butuh jawaban dari Levi untuk segera mengisi gelas kaca bening di samping cangkir kopi yang belum tersentuh itu dengan air mineral hingga penuh. Akan tetapi setelah gelas Levi penuh pun, pemuda itu tidak langsung beranjak pergi.

            Levi belum berkedip. Matanya perih ketika melihat gerak bibir Eren Jaeger yang makin hari makin lambat, seperti sedang mengeja dengan baik tiap kosakata yang diucapkannya.

            “An-da. Ti-dak. Per-nah. Mem-ba-wa. Par-ti-tur. La-gi.”

            Kalau orang lain yang menanyakannya, sudah jelas Levi akan langsung membuang muka. Dia tidak suka mengungkit-ungkit hal yang membuat rasa simpati orang lain terpanggil. Namun Eren Jaeger adalah pengecualian. Pemuda yang belum genap berumur dua puluh tahun itu berbeda. Dia seolah bisa mengerti keadaannya dan alih-alih memberi tatapan kasihan, sepasang mata bulat dengan alis tebal di atasnya itu justru memberi tatapan yang teduh menenangkan.

            Levi menggeleng. Eren hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil dengan bibir yang membentuk huruf o.

            Biasanya hanya satu atau dua kalimat yang diucapkan Eren dalam sehari Levi menghabiskan waktu di kedai itu. Hari ini, tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Eren duduk di seberang Levi dan kembali melontarkan sebuah kalimat.

            “A-pa. An-da. Ber-ma-in. Mu-sik.”

            Levi menutup buku saku tebalnya, mengambil cangkir kopinya, menyesap sedikit dengan ujung bibirnya, kemudian menggeleng. Eren menelengkan kepalanya bingung.

            “Ta-pi. Du-lu. An-da. Se-ring. Mem-ba-ca. Par-ti-tur. Sam-bil. Mi-num. Ko-pi. Di-si-ni.”

            Levi baru sadar, bocah ini sudah sejak lama memperhatikannya.

            “A-pa. An-da. Su-dah. Ber-hen-ti.”

            Levi mengangguk. Eren ikut mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Setelah itu Eren berhenti bicara. Cukup lama mereka diam. Meski sudah lebih dari sebulan Levi bisa membiasakan diri dengan keheningan yang mencekam, tapi baru kali ini dia merasa tak nyaman. Perasaan yang sama seperti yang dirasakannya pertama kali saat terbangun dari koma seminggu di rumah sakit. Perasaan tak nyaman karena tidak bisa mendengar apa pun.

            Bersama Eren Jaeger dalam diam seperti ini ternyata mampu membuat keinginan untuk bisa kembali normal yang sudah dikuburnya dalam-dalam sejak lama menguap kembali ke benaknya. Seperti apa suara anak itu. Apa nada bicaranya beraksen. Apa dia bisa bernyanyi. Bagaimana caranya dia tertawa.

            “Ke-na-pa. An-da. Ber-hen-ti.”

            Bayangan wajah keriput Kenny Ackerman memenuhi otaknya. Garis-garis umur di dahi dan pipinya begitu jelas dalam memori. Bahkan suara lantang Kenny yang memaki-maki permainan drumnya hari itu di pentas perdananya bersama Duke Washington Orchestra masih terdengar begitu jelas.

            Ya, karena Kenny Ackerman dirinya berhenti bermain musik.

            Eren tidak mengajukan pertanyaan lagi. Sementara Levi menghabiskan waktu tanpa suara mereka dengan memandangi langit mendung berawan gelap. Bohong kalau dibilang Levi mengalihkan pandangan dari bocah itu. Fakta bahwa pemuda Jerman itu selalu berhasil menjadi pusat perhatiannya itu benar. Terbukti dari sudut mata Levi yang tidak pernah membiarkan Eren Jaeger lepas dari jangkauan penglihatan.

            Eren Jaeger melepaskan genggaman tangan dari teko air, lalu tampak sibuk merogoh sesuatu dari saku depan celemek hitamnya. Dikeluarkannya sebuah _MP3 player_ biru muda bergaris putih lengkap dengan _headset_ berwarna senada. Tangannya sibuk menekan tombol-tombol yang ada di alat berukuran sekitar 5 sentimeter tersebut. Dan tanpa permisi, Eren memasangkan _headset_ itu ke sebelah telinga Levi.

            Levi tersentak kaget. Eren hanya tersenyum sambil menekan sebuah tombol. Alis Levi berkerut kian dalam. Tidak ada suara apa pun yang didengarnya. Sunyi dan tenang seperti biasa. Dikiranya Eren sudah tahu kalau sekarang dia tidak lagi bisa mendengar. Gendang telinganya sudah mati rasa sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi. Lalu apa maksud perbuatan bocah ini?

            Senyum tipis itu masih belum hilang dari bibir Eren Jaeger. Baru saja tangan Levi hendak bergerak mencabut _headset_ itu dari daun telinganya, sesuatu seolah menyadarkannya. Getaran itu. Getaran yang sama seperti ketika tangannya menggebuk drum dengan penuh energi. Getaran itu sesuai dengan tempo musik yang terakhir dia mainkan...

            “Caravan.”

            Tanpa sadar Levi angkat suara. Jemarinya bergerak-gerak kecil mengikuti alunan tempo getaran yang merambat di indra pendengarannya yang sudah tumpul. Getaran musik dari _headset_ yang sampai ke telinganya dengan begitu jelas membuat mata Levi kembali terbuka. Dan ada Eren Jaeger di sana, yang balas menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum hangat mirip senyum ibunya.

            “A-ku. Per-nah. Me-li-hat. An-da. Ber-ma-in. Drum.”

            Levi memandang Eren bingung campur tak percaya dan kaget.

            “An-da. Yang. Wak-tu. I-tu. Ber-ma-in. De-ngan. Ta-ngan. Ber-ba-lut. Per-ban. Kan. Pe-ma-in. Drum.”

            “Kau... melihatku?” Levi yang sudah cukup lama memutuskan untuk berhenti bicara juga, berbicara dengan terbata-bata. Suaranya parau, meski tidak bisa mendengar namun Levi bisa merasakan pita suaranya yang bergetar kaku.

            Eren mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

            “Sa-at. I-tu. An-da. Pe-ma-in. Yang. Ter-li-hat. Pa-ling. Men-co-lok.”

            Levi tidak paham. Eren masih tersenyum sembari meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas tangan kiri Levi.

            “Ta-ngan. I-ni. Pas-ti. Ta-ngan. Yang. Ter-lu-ka. Ka-re-na. Ber-u-sa-ha. Ber-la-tih. Ke-ras. A-ku. Ta-hu. Ha-nya. De-ngan. Se-ka-li. Li-hat.”

            Lidah Levi kelu. Tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Juga lupa caranya bicara pada orang lain.

            “Pas-ti. Su-lit. Me-le-wa-ti. Ma-sa. Ma-sa. I-ni.”

            Eren melanjutkan bicara.

            “Ta-pi. A-ku. Ber-ha-rap. An-da. Ti-dak. Pu-tus. Ha-ra-pan. Sir. An-da. Pas-ti. Bi-sa. Ka-re-na. Yang. Di-bu-tuh-kan. Bu-kan-lah. Ba-kat. Me-la-in-kan. U-sa-ha. Dan. Se-ma-ngat. Pan-tang. Me-nye-rah.”

            Untuk sekejap mata sudut bibir Levi tertarik naik. Membentuk sebuah senyum simpul tipis yang jarang diperlihatkan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Dan senyum itu khusus diberikan untuk Eren Jaeger seorang.

.

.

.

**\- TAMAT -**

** Artikel terkait : **

<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Whiplash_(2014_film)>

<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caravan_(1936_song)>

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Selamat malam.  
> Saya kembali hadir dengan fic Riren untuk meramaikan Levi Movie Fest 2015. /y/  
> Fic ini... rada ga jelas ya? Hahaha. Sebenernya mau buat yang lebih panjang, tapi apa daya saya buat ini mepet banget sama deadline jadi daripada dibikin panjang eh tapi malah ga kelar ya udah dibikin pendek aja hehe.  
> Baru nonton filmnya aja tadi siang, hahaha.  
> Tadinya sih mau usung No Name, tapi ga jadi karena saya ga nemu peran yang cocok menggantikan konduktor Kenny Ackerman, hehe.  
> Btw kenapa saya ambil judul Caravan, karena menurut saya Caravan juga jadi poin utama di film Whiplash.
> 
> Oh iya, saya juga mau terima kasih sama Finitefarfalla dan Neoratu yang udah bikin event spesial ini untuk Heichou kita tercinta. peluk cium untuk senpai berdua dari saya, hehehe.
> 
> Ditunggu kritik, saran, dan komentarnya. Arigachu~~


End file.
